1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a terminal apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a group chat in which several users can mutually have a dialogue provides a receipt confirmation with which the number of unread users for each message can be quickly determined (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2013-541777